Vega Black y el Prisionero de Azkaban
by Lawliet3
Summary: Continuan las aventuras de Harry, Vega, Ron y Hermione en Hogwarts. El padre de Vega, un conocido asesino, ha huido de la carcel y anda suelto y Vega es obligada a ocultarse bajo vigilancia por su propia seguridad, pero ella necesita respuestas.
1. Recuerdos terribles

**1**

**Recuerdos terribles**

La Luna brillaba sobre su cabeza mientras corría desesperadamente a través de estrechos callejones. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, y no le importaba. No podía parar, tenía que llegar a tiempo.

Habían sido unos estúpidos al creer que podían engañarle. Ahora estaba claro, alguien de dentro les estaba vendiendo al enemigo. Ojalá se equivocase, pero debía darse prisa porque si sus sospechas eran ciertas, todos estaban en peligro.

Apretó el paso, aunque ya hacía tiempo que había despistado a sus perseguidores. Ya no quedaba nada, solo tenía que girar en el siguiente callejón y podría ver…

—¡No, no, no, no, no! — gritó desesperado al ver la puerta destrozada.

Un escalofrío de terror le recorrió la espalda, y entonces pudo oír un agudo grito de dolor.

Sirius abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Aquel grito resonaba aún en sus oídos. Siempre lo hacía, estuviese dormido o despierto.

Dobló el brazo por encima de su cara, tratando de calmar los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón y se concentró en los puntos brillantes que bailaban en el interior de sus parpados, ignorando deliberadamente el constante frío que reinaba a su alrededor.

Respiró hondo una vez. Podía sentir las miradas ávidas de los dementores, que lo vigilaban a través de los barrotes de la celda, disfrutando de su dolor. Soltó el aire lentamente. Un rayo verde brilló en el interior de su mente, seguido de una desquiciada risa. Cerró los puños con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño. Una quejosa voz resonó lejanamente en sus oídos: « ¡Me amenazó! ¡Iba a matarme!».

Abrió los ojos. Ahí estaba, el sentimiento que buscaba. Odio.

Lentamente se incorporó sobre el catre, frotándose los nudillos, agarrotados por haber estado apretando con fuerza los puños. Con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como los dementores se apartaban ligeramente de su puerta.

Sonrió irónicamente. Llevaba mucho tiempo encerrado en Azkaban. Muchísimo, ya ni sabía exactamente cuánto, había dejado de contar mucho tiempo atrás. Había visto ir y venir miles y miles de presos a través del corredor en el que él estaba encerrado. Muchos enloquecían en poco tiempo, más o menos en dos lunas nuevas, aunque había alguno que aguantaba hasta las cuatro o cinco. Raros eran los prisioneros que sobrevivían allí más de cuatro o cinco años, y él ya había pasado ese límite hace tiempo.

Al principio había sido terrible. Las visiones se apoderaban de su mente a todas horas, todos los días. En ocasiones había gritado tanto que se había quedado sin voz durante semanas. Sin embargo no tardó en darse cuenta de que podía combatir la influencia de los dementores. Sólo tenía que concentrarse, recordar por qué había sido encerrado allí, apartándolo del mundo para toda la eternidad.

El odio, el rencor, el sentimiento de culpa, la desesperación, el deseo de venganza… Todos esos sentimientos unidos espantaban a los dementores, que lo dejaban en paz durante un tiempo. Aunque nunca se iban muy lejos, preparados para acosarlo de nuevo en cuanto bajase la guardia.

Se levantó y caminó sin prisas hacia su ventana, apoyándose a un lado para mirar a través de los barrotes. Suspiró cansado al contemplar el cielo, que a pesar de la espesa niebla que cubría perpetuamente Azkaban, comenzaba a clarear por el Este. Nunca se hacía realmente de día en aquel lugar, y dormir una noche seguida era completamente imposible. Los dementores disfrutaban colándose en los sueños de los presos, causándoles terribles pesadillas, normalmente visiones de sus peores recuerdos.

Normalmente los guardias paseaban a través de los corredores, asomándose de vez en cuando a los barrotes de la celda de algún prisionero especialmente atormentado. No era ese su caso, él tenía el privilegio de contar con dementores exclusivos para sí mismo. Siempre vigilándolo, día y noche de pie (Si es que esas cosas tenían pies) a los dos lados de la puerta de su celda.

Cerró los ojos cansado y se recostó sobre el mugriento catre. Así pasaba sus días, tumbado en un colchón mugriento, sin esperar nada más que la escueta comida que le pasaban a través de los barrotes por la mañana y por la noche, concentrado en los sonidos de la cárcel y tratando de ignorar el frio y el miedo que se calaba en los huesos.

Los dementores no apreciaban los sentimientos de odio y venganza que rezumaban de él, así que podía estar relativamente tranquilo durante todo el día. Sin embargo no podía relajarse nunca. En el momento en el que un rayo de luz o esperanza asomaba por su mente, Izquierdo y Derecho (así llamaba cariñosamente a los dementores de su puerta, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que iban rotando los turnos para vigilarle entre varios dementores) se pegarían a su puerta y alargarían sus podridas manos hacia él, desesperados por absorber hasta la más ínfima gota de felicidad.

Por suerte, o por desgracia, según se mirase, todo lo que alguna vez Sirius había apreciado le había sido arrebatado brutalmente y no podría jamás recuperarlo. Aquel pensamiento siempre estaba presente en su mente y teñía sus más felices recuerdos de una dolorosa desesperación.

Solo le quedaba una única cosa, un único clavo ardiendo al que su mente se aferraba, a la vez que trataba de alejarlo de sí mismo. Era demasiado peligroso pensar en ello, pues se arriesgaba a perder así los pocos restos de cordura que aún le ataban a la realidad.

Tanto era así, que hacía años había empleado los pocos restos de poder mágico que tanto le costó acumular para separar de su mente todos los recuerdos que poseía sobre aquello, almacenándolos en una pequeña oquedad en la piedra que había junto al pie de su catre. Le había costado mucho esfuerzo extraer los filamentos de pensamiento sin ayuda de su varita, y había tenido que ser muy cuidadoso para que los dementores no notasen nada extraño, pero sus preciados recuerdos estaban a salvo y los guardias de Azkaban no podrían arrebatárselos si no estaban dentro de su mente.

Sin embargo, si había conseguido aislar sus mejores recuerdos, las pesadillas aún no dejaban de acosarle. En sueños no podía controlar su mente y se volvía mucho más vulnerable a los ataques de los dementores. Aquel grito agudo seguía resonando en su memoria y por un segundo atravesó su mente el recuerdo fugaz de unos ojitos grises que lo miraban aterrados…

Sirius golpeó súbitamente la pared con el puño, haciéndose daño. Estaba pensando en cosas en las que no debía, y estaba perdiendo la concentración.

Se volvió a incorporar sobre el catre, apartándose el largo y desgreñado pelo negro de la cara y dando un manotazo a una pulga que se le había posado en el brazo. Fue entonces cuando lo sintió:

El frío a su alrededor disminuía.

Por un momento pensó que serían imaginaciones suyas, que aquella era la nueva tortura que Izquierdo y Derecho habían ideado para él: darle un respiro para que surgiese en él la esperanza, y después absorber toda esa esperanza como si fuese un simple aperitivo. No lo pillarían así, hacía tiempo que no podía sentir ni la más mínima esperanza por nada. Sabía perfectamente que jamás saldría de aquél lugar por mucho que lo desease.

Sin embargo, Izquierdo y Derecho se habían marchado y no estaban a los lados de la celda. Al cabo de unos minutos, el aumento de la temperatura se hizo más patente, y los gritos desgarradores que resonaban habitualmente se acallaron, a la vez que se disipaba la niebla.

No había ninguna duda ya. Efectivamente, los guardias se habían marchado. No estaban muy lejos, eso sí, pues aún podía sentir el efecto de la desesperación, perenne entre aquellos muros, pero aquello solo podía significar una cosa: Tenían visita.

Había ocurrido pocas veces durante su estancia en Azkaban. Algún familiar de un preso que venía a recoger los restos de su hijo, hermano, marido, lo que fuese, o el director de la oficina de aurores que se pasaba a comprobar la seguridad de las instalaciones. No era un preso nuevo, porque para eso los dementores no se marchaban, es más, se ponían ansiosos y acosaban al nuevo de camino a su celda.

Las visitas, sin embargo, tenían algo bueno, aunque no durasen mucho, y es que podía hacer acopio de buenos recuerdos mientras durase. Así que se agachó furtivamente junto al catre, dando la espalda a la puerta de su celda, y apartó el trozo de tela desvaída con el que ocultaba su preciado tesoro.

En el suelo, flotando y girando lentamente en algún tipo de liquido almacenado en un hueco circular del suelo había unos pequeños filamentos plateados cuyo brillo iluminó tenuemente el sombrío rostro de Sirius, que sonrió levemente al inclinarse hacia delante.

Con un dedo tembloroso rozó la superficie y unas volutas plateadas comenzaron a formarse en el agua, uniéndose y apartándose hasta que se formó en la superficie la imagen del rostro de una joven rubia, con el ceño fruncido y cara de estar increíblemente furiosa.

Una ligera sonrisa asomó en los labios de Sirius, aunque no llegó a iluminar la oscuridad de su mirada melancólica. Se concentró aún más en las imágenes que se formaban al chocar sus pensamientos entre ellos dentro de aquel hueco bajo su cama, y entonces notó como lentamente estos le absorbían y todo a su alrededor comenzó a girar. Cerró los ojos algo mareado y cuando los volvió a abrir no pudo evitar mirar asombrado a su alrededor.

No era la primera vez que examinaba sus recuerdos dentro de aquel improvisado pensadero, pero el brillo del Sol, la suavidad de la hierba bajo sus pies descalzos conseguían que por un momento, se sintiese como si la década que llevaba encerrado en Azkaban no hubiese existido nunca. Y entonces abría los ojos y veía el sucio y enmarañado pelo que le cubría los ojos, los harapos destrozados que le habían entregado el día en que llegó a la prisión, la piel pálida de sus brazos y sus manos, que demostraban cuanto tiempo llevaba sin ver el Sol…

Unos gritos interrumpieron sus oscuros pensamientos. Una voz familiar resonaba a su espalda, y no parecía nada contenta, pero aun así, Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír nostálgicamente mientras se giraba para contemplar la escena.

—¡¿PERO ES QUE OS HABEIS VUELTO COMPLETAMENTE LOCOS?! — gritaba una chica rubia a dos chicos. Uno de ellos estaba apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol, con un libro reposando sobre sus rodillas y rostro de culpabilidad, mientras el otro estaba tumbado boca arriba con los brazos bajo la cabeza.

—¡Oh, cállate ya, hazme el favor! — dijo el chico que estaba tumbado mientras se incorporaba. Sirius sintió una punzada de dolor al contemplarse a sí mismo, tan joven, tan inconsciente…

—¡QUE ME CALLE! — Gritó de nuevo la chica, fuera de sus casillas — ¿¡PERO TE DAS CUENTA QUE HABEIS ESTADO A PUNTO DE MATAR A ALGUIEN!?

—¿Y yo como iba a saber que ese inútil de Lestrange no sabe nadar? —Comentó el joven Sirius sin una pizca de arrepentimiento—. Pensaba que como su cabeza está llena de serrín, flotaría si caía en el lago…

El otro chico, que no era otro que Remus, levantó rápidamente el libro de sus rodillas, tratando de ocultar la risa que había estado a punto de escapársele, aunque fue demasiado lento y la chica le vio.

—¿A ti también te parece gracioso Remus? —dijo incrédula—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Se supone que eres el que tiene cabeza de los cuatro ¡Eres el delegado de Gryffindor Remus!

—Venga Marley, si al final no ha pasado nada. Malfoy ha podido sacarlo sin problemas y Sirius ya está castigado. Todo arreglado.

—Y de todos modos, ¿Por qué estás tan enfadada? —Replicó el joven Sirius con cara de malas pulgas—. A ti Lestrange te cae tan mal como a todos nosotros ¿No fue él quien escribió en el pasillo de la torre de Gryffindor "McKinnon es una asquerosa traidora a su sangre… muerte a los muggles" o algo así?

Marlenne resopló, cruzando los brazos. Ya no parecía tan enfadada, pero el ambiente era similar al de la calma pasajera entre dos sacudidas de un terremoto.

—Que no nos llevemos bien no significa que le quiera ver muerto, pedazo de imbécil…

—Ya, pues te aseguro que él y sus amiguitos no piensan igual.

—¡Oh! Ya veo— dijo Marlenne con marcado acento sarcástico—, así que tú, como el perfecto caballero de armadura brillante que eres, pensaste: "Voy a defender el honor de mi _tan apreciada _Marlenne, que ha sido insultada por el vil Rabastan, lanzándolo al lago con el hechizo levitatorio más potente que conozco ¿Qué podría salir mal si lo hago delante de todos sus amigos, la señora Hooch y, yo que sé, medio colegio?"

Aquella vez, Remus no pudo evitarlo y estalló en carcajadas histéricas, probablemente imaginándose al desgarbado Sirius armado con su varita, desafiando a Rabastan Lestrange del mismo modo que lo hacía un caballero de un cuadro del colegio, que perseguía a través de los cuadros a los descuidados estudiantes que cometían el error de pasar demasiado cerca de su cuadro.

El joven Sirius solo se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa indolente en la cara y las cejas arqueadas.

—No, es solo que me aburro desde que James le hace de perrito faldero a Lily y me apetecía reírme un rato de alguien, tampoco te creas tan importante…

Sin embargo Sirius, el verdadero Sirius sabía la verdad que se escondía ante la aparente indiferencia del joven Sirius. Sabía cuál había sido el motivo de que tirase a Rabastan Lestrange al lago, porque aquello que había dicho la joven Marlenne no se alejaba mucho de la realidad.

Ya por aquel entonces, Sirius sabía que amaba a Marlenne, pero se negaba a demostrarlo de ningún modo. Lo guardaba en secreto, incluso se lo ocultaba a James, que era casi la segunda mitad de su propio ser. No podía permitirse que nadie supiese la verdad, porque no quería herir a nadie.

Le dolía un poco recordar aquella escena, pues pertenecía a un momento relativamente doloroso de su juventud. Él la quería con locura y la protegía de todos aquellos que pretendían hacerle algún daño, mientras que ella se negaba a llamarle otra cosa que no fuese "imbécil" o "inútil" y prácticamente solo le hablaba para recriminarle. Realmente, siempre había sido así con ella, y él siempre le había respondido con sarcasmos, bromas o tonterías. Sin embargo, aunque no le hablase, aunque Marley apenas se diese cuenta de su presencia, él siempre la estaba observando y había aprendido a quererla de aquel modo extraño. Ella era la única que sabía cómo contrarrestar todas sus respuestas, sus puyas y sus comentarios maliciosos y aquellas extrañas justas verbales eran uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Sirius. Muchas veces incluso había hecho enfadar a Marlenne a propósito, solo por discutir con ella un rato y que se fijase en él.

—Todo el tiempo que desperdiciamos con absurdas peleas…— murmuró Sirius (el de verdad) mientras levantaba una mano hacia el rostro de la joven Marlenne, sin llegar a tocarla—. Si solo hubiese sido más valiente… más fuerte…

Sirius sacudió la cabeza lentamente, apenado, mientras la escena a su alrededor se difuminaba y cambiaba a una nueva, donde todo era mucho más blanco y reluciente. Tanto, que Sirius tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento para acostumbrarse al brillo, pero ya sabía dónde se encontraba aún sin verlo. Aquel era uno de sus recuerdos favoritos. Con los ojos cerrados, escuchó con una sonrisa en sus labios:

—Damas y caballeros —dijo una voz grave y solemne—. Estamos reunidos hoy aquí para celebrar la unión de dos almas fieles…

Sirius abrió los ojos, ya acostumbrado a la luz y observó a su alrededor. Recordaba aquel lugar a la perfección, una sala increíblemente luminosa, con amplios ventanales en la pared del fondo que daban a un hermoso jardín. La sala estaba bastante llena, todos los invitados sentados en sillas mirando al frente expectantes. Se fijó fugazmente en James y su madre, Dorea Potter, sentados en la primera fila, en el lugar habitualmente reservado a la familia del novio (por supuesto, ningún Black había acudido al enlace), y en Remus, algo tembloroso, de pie junto al joven Sirius, que no dejaba de sonreír mientras miraba a la radiante novia.

Marlenne estaba preciosa, más que nunca. Vestía una elaborada túnica plateada, herencia familiar de los McKinnon, y llevaba el largo pelo rubio trenzado en filigrana cayéndole por la espalda. Sirius se acercó a ella con cuidado, temiendo que al rozarla con los sucios harapos de Azkaban pudiese mancillar la hermosura de la joven. Se quedó embobado, mirándola embelesado, mientras el mago alto seguía hablando.

—Sirius Orion Black, ¿Tomas a Marlenne Sophie McKinnon como tú legítima esposa, para amarla, respetarla y protegerla de todo mal incluso en los tiempos más oscuros? —preguntó entonces el mago alto.

Hubo unos segundos de absoluto silencio en la sala, en los que el joven Sirius contemplaba ausente a su alrededor, intercambiaba una silenciosa mirada con su padrino, Remus, hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre la mujer que iba a convertirse en su mujer.

—Sí, quiero—Dijo entonces Sirius, a coro con el joven Sirius del recuerdo, y continuó después solo—… Claro que quería… y ojala, ojala hubiese cumplido mi promesa…

Sirius se apartó de aquel lugar, no pudiendo soportarlo más. No tenía derecho a contemplar estos hermosos pensamientos, no ahora que se daba cuenta de que todas las promesas que había hecho, todos sus esfuerzos y precauciones, de nada habían servido al final.

Acorde con sus pensamientos, la escena volvió a cambiar y Sirius se encontró a sí mismo de pie en un pasillo a oscuras. Por un momento, todo su cuerpo se tensó por el miedo, reconociendo aquel lugar de sus más terribles pesadillas. Sin embargo, enseguida se dio cuenta de que no había nada extraño en aquel pasillo. Todo estaba en silencio y a oscuras, no se oían gritos, ni súplicas, ni veía rayos de luz reflejados en los cuadros colgando de las paredes.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza bruscamente, para sacar esas imágenes de su mente. Ciertamente, estaba en el escenario de sus pesadillas, pero aquel recuerdo no era uno de los malos, pues estaba escondido bajo su cama, y no metido en su cabeza, por lo tanto, tratando de controlar los temblores de sus manos, avanzó hasta la última puerta del pasillo, que estaba abierta a mitad, y entró.

Estaba en un cuarto infantil, con las paredes decoradas de escobas voladoras y lechuzas y el suelo lleno de juguetes esparcidos por todas partes. Él, o más bien, el Sirius del recuerdo, estaba de pie junto a la puerta, apoyado en la pared, con una sonrisa tranquila iluminando su rostro.

Sirius siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio a Marlenne, dormida en una mecedora, un libro infantil abierto sobre su regazo. Junto a ella, una hermosa cuna de madera que el propio Sirius había fabricado con sus manos, y dentro de la cuna…

No se atrevió a acercarse más. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, frenándole en seco. No podía mirar, no debía. No estaba seguro de poder soportar mirarla sin enloquecer de dolor, y no podía arriesgarse. Enloquecer en Azkaban solo significaba la muerte, y no podía morir, no aun cuando ÉL seguía ahí fuera.

Se dio la vuelta, tratando de alejarse de aquel recuerdo para dejar de herirse, cuando un ligero gemido a su espalda lo frenó en seco. El joven Sirius avanzó entonces hacia la cuna, de donde había salido aquel gemido, que ahora se empezaba a transformar en pequeños sollozos infantiles.

—Ya, ya… No pasa nada—susurró el joven Sirius inclinándose sobre la cuna—. Solo ha sido una pesadilla, Vega. Shh… Papá está aquí contigo ¿Ves?

Sirius apretó tanto los puños que se hizo heridas en las palmas al clavarse las uñas. Intentó avanzar un paso, alejarse de aquel lugar, pero las piernas no le respondían. Detrás de él, la escena seguía desarrollándose tal y como la recordaba. Un ruido sordo indicó que el libro que tenía Marlenne sobre las piernas había resbalado al suelo, mientras ella se despertaba y se estiraba cansada.

—Vaya, hemos despertado a mama…—murmuró el joven Sirius divertido.

—Uf…Me he quedado dormida mientras le leía —dijo Marlenne mientras bostezaba.

—Eso parece, como no venías a la cama he venido a veros yo.

— ¿Llevas mucho tiempo espiando, señor mirón? —preguntó Marlenne falsamente ofendida.

—Un rato, pero solo porque sois las dos tan hermosas que me he quedado hechizado mirándoos.

Sirius apretó los dientes. Sabía que no debía mirar. Todo aquello era parte del pasado, no podía volver a ocurrir, y estaba siendo terriblemente duro. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido mirar ese recuerdo? Al final, el recuerdo estaba siendo mucho más terrible que la realidad, pues si Azkaban era un infierno, el dolor que podía llegar a sentir rodeado de dementores no era nada sabiendo que nunca jamás podría estar con su familia. Que todo había quedado destruido por su culpa y él, solo él, era el causante de su propia desgracia.

Tenía que salir de allí, volver a Azkaban. Era el castigo justo por su crimen, y el haber intentado aligerar su carga de culpabilidad mirando en sus recuerdos solo había servido para recordarlo lo justo que era aquel castigo. Se alejó definitivamente hacia la puerta, y mientras caminaba el recuerdo iba difuminándose a su alrededor. Sin embargo, en el último segundo antes de cruzar el umbral, echó una mirada a su espalda. Asomando por encima del hombro de su madre, un rostro infantil miraba hacia Sirius, y aquellos grandes ojos grises miraban directamente en su dirección, como si pudiesen verle.

Cuando regresó a la realidad, esa penetrante mirada seguía clavada en el fondo del alma de Sirius, que, temblando, enterró la cara en sus manos.

— ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? —murmuró, tratando de ahogar un sollozo que luchaba por escapar desesperadamente de su garganta.

De pronto, un sonido metálico resonó por el pasillo, sorprendiendo a Sirius, que se incorporó rápidamente, apartando de su mente todo tipo de pensamiento, pues sentía como de nuevo se acercaban los dementores.

Sin embargo oía también algunas, voces, así que sabía que los dementores no venían solos. Se sentó lánguidamente sobre el catre y aguzó el oído.

—Por aquí, señor ministro—dijo una voz grave, que Sirius enseguida reconoció como la de uno de los magos encargados del control de dementores en Azkaban.

Los dementores eran los guardias de la cárcel, sí, pero había unos cuantos magos más por ahí, del departamento de aurores, encargados de aquello que los dementores no podían hacer. Eran los que suministraban la comida a los presos (una al día), y los que se encargaban de guiar a las visitas por la prisión, o enterrar a los muertos. Aquella vez al parecer acompañaban al ministro de magia, que solía hacer visitas a Azkaban cada dos meses más o menos. Su excusa era que hacía inspecciones, pero en realidad no engañaba a Sirius, que sabía que solo visitaba a los presos para reafirmar su autoridad, y quizás incluso para hacerse el valiente o el fuerte. No colaba, Sirius tenía bastante claro que Fudge solo era un cobarde bravucón.

—Y esta es la celda de Black, señor ministro.

—Sí, ya lo veo— dijo Fudge mientras se acercaba a los barrotes de la celda, muy ufano—. Buenos días, señor Black ¿Qué tal se encuentra?

Sirius se incorporó ligeramente, intentando permanecer inexpresivo. Sabía que Fudge se esperaba que se hubiese vuelto completamente loco, como todos los demás, pues era lo normal, así que pensó que sería divertido actuar como si estar encerrado en aquel lugar fuese lo más normal del mundo.

—¡Oh, pero que grata sorpresa, señor ministro! —dijo con la voz más lánguida que pudo poner—. En cuanto a que tal estoy, bien, quizás algo aburrido de estar aquí encerrado todo el rato, pero supongo que no me puedo quejar ¿verdad? Dada mi situación.

Retuvo el impulso de sonreírle al ministro mientras observaba su expresión de total desconcierto, y entonces se fijó en que Fudge llevaba un periódico doblado que sobresalía de un bolsillo de su túnica.

—¿Así que se aburre, eh? —preguntó Fudge, tratando que su voz sonase firme y algo irónica, pero sin conseguir ocultar del todo el temblor de su voz—. Bueno, me gustaría poder hacer algo por usted, pero sabe que tiene prohibido salir de su celda de por vida, esa fue la condena establecida, lo sabe usted bien…

—De hecho, si que puede hacer algo por mí—dijo Sirius serenamente, disfrutando del desconcierto que estaba causando en el ministro—, Veo que lleva ahí el periódico. Si no le importa ¿me lo podría prestar? Teniendo tanto tiempo para estar solo, podría hacerle los crucigramas. Echo de menos los crucigramas.

—¿El… el periódico? —dijo Fudge estupefacto mientras lo sacaba del bolsillo y miraba al guarda, que se encogía de hombros—. Claro, tenga, he terminado de leerlo ya.

—Muchas gracias—dijo Sirius mientras se acercaba a los barrotes y agarraba el manoseado periódico que le tendía el ministro y volvía a sentarse.

Pudo oír como Fudge y el guarda hablaban sobre las medidas de seguridad de su celda, pero no les prestaba atención. Desplegó el periódico para descubrir que se trataba del último número del _Profeta, _El diario del mundo mágico. Lo primero que buscó fue la fecha, en la esquina superior derecha, y vio que era 29 de Julio, 1993.

—"Doce años…"—pensó Sirius apenado al descubrir cuanto tiempo llevaba realmente allí encerrado—. "Ella debe de estar a punto de cumplir los 13 entonces…"

Suspiró y siguió ojeando el periódico, sin que nada le interesara realmente, hasta que su mirada se posó distraída sobre una de las fotografías de un artículo. En la imagen, que como todas las fotografías mágicas se movía, había una gran familia sonriente, posando frente a una pirámide egipcia muy sonrientes. Sus rostros le resultaban ligeramente familiares a Sirius, pero no era la familia lo que había detenido su atención, sino el chico del centro, un niño alto y larguirucho con muchas pecas, pero sobretodo, lo que más afectaba a Sirius era la mascota del chico: una rata posada en su hombro.

—"¡No puede ser!" —pensó Sirius aturdido, y comenzó a leer el artículo en busca de alguna información sobre aquella foto.

FUNCIONARIO DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA

RECIBE EL GRAN PREMIO

_Arthur Weasley, director del Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles, ha ganado el gran premio anual Galleon Draw que entrega el diario _El Profeta**.**

_El señor Weasley, radiante de alegría, declaró a _El Profeta: _«Gastaremos el dinero en unas vacacio nes estivales en Egipto, donde trabaja Bill, nuestro hijo mayor, deshaciendo hechizos para el banco mágico Gringotts.»_

_La familia Weasley pasará un mes en Egipto, y regresará para el comienzo del nuevo curso escolar de Hogwarts, donde estudian actualmente cinco hijos del matrimonio Weasley._

—"¡Hogwarts!" —Pensó Sirius con macabra satisfacción—"¡Por fin te encontré! No escaparas de mi esta vez, ahora sé dónde te escondes…"


	2. Lechuzas mensajeras

**2**

**Lechuzas mensajeras**

Vega Black no era una niña como las demás. Los habitantes de Weston no tardaron mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de ello cuando Vega se mudó con sus tíos. Tampoco es que los Tonks fuesen una familia muy corriente, con esos nombres tan raros o aquella hija que tenían que se teñía el pelo cada día y vestía de formas extrañas, pero el señor y la señora Tonks eran vecinos muy amables y respetados por todos.

La niña se había mudado con ellos porque había perdido a sus padres aquellas Navidades. Eso era lo único que las clientas de su herboristería habían conseguido sonsacarle a Andrómeda Tonks. Sabiendo eso, Vega había sido recibida con mucha amabilidad en el pueblo. Las señoras le sonreían, e incluso había niños de su edad que la invitaban a jugar con ellos. Pero eso a Vega no le interesaba,

Poco acostumbrada a relacionarse con nadie más que con su mejor amigo, Harry Potter, allá en Privet Drive, no sabía muy bien como responder a tanta amabilidad. Cuando los vecinos de Weston se le acercaban, ella sonreía, daba las gracias amablemente y se apartaba.

Le habría gustado poder quedarse en casa, jugando con Devon, dibujando, tocando la guitarra o escribiéndole cartas a Harry, pero a tía Andrómeda le preocupaba que Vega se quedase sola en casa, pensando en Privet Drive o en sus padres, hundiéndose en la melancolía. Al principio protestó, pero en el fondo Vega prefería no quedarse sola mucho tiempo.

Así que pasaba gran parte del tiempo con su tía, sentada en la puerta de la trastienda de la herboristería, mirando al parque, ayudando a tía Andrómeda con sus clientas o haciendo los deberes para el colegio en el almacén de la tienda.

Leyendo aburrida un gran libro encuadernado en piel (_Historia de la magia _de Adalbert Waffling) que tenía apoyado en un lado, Vega mordisqueaba el extremo de una pluma mientras buscaba algo que pudiese serle útil en su redacción sobre «La inutilidad de la quema de brujas en el siglo XIV».

Mientras escuchaba distraídamente lo que hablaban las clientas de la tienda con su tía a través de la cortina que la separaba del mostrador, Vega leyó:

_En la Edad Media, los no magos (comúnmente denominados _muggles_) sentían hacia la magia un especial temor, pero no eran muy duchos en reconocerla. En las raras ocasiones en que capturaban a un auténtico brujo o bruja, la quema carecía en absoluto de efecto. La bruja o el brujo realizaba un sencillo encantamiento para enfriar las llamas y luego fingía que se retorcía de dolor mientras disfrutaba del suave cosquilleo. A Wendelin la Hechicera le gustaba tanto ser quemada que se dejó capturar no menos de cuarenta y siete veces con distintos aspectos._

Vega sonrió levemente al leer que los _muggles _no eran capaces de reconocer la magia, pues a través de la cortina oyó como una de las clientas (la señora Gatewell) alababa a tía Andrómeda sobre la crema anti acné que le había comprado para su hija.

—¡Es una maravilla!— decía la señora Gatewell emocionada —, Tenía la cara que parecía un papel de burbujas de los granos que tenía, y la crema los ha reducido muchísimo en apenas una semana ¡Casi parece cosa de magia!

Vega oyó como tía Andrómeda y las demás clientas se reían divertidas y hablaban de lo blancas que dejaba las camisas el detergente casero de tía Andrómeda y alababan la buena mano que tenía. A Vega no la extrañaba mucho, tía Andrómeda era una especialista en la magia de limpieza y en pociones cosméticas. Algunas de sus pociones las vendía a sus clientas _muggles, _que ignorantes de que eran pociones mágicas, volvían encantadas a comprarle de nuevo a la tienda.

La campanilla de la puerta repicó y las clientas saludaron a una recién llegada.

—¡Buenos días Rachel! — saludó alegremente tía Andrómeda — ¿En que puedo ayudarla hoy?

—Hola Andrómeda — respondió la señora Wolpert —, venía a recoger mi pedido especial.

—¡Ah! — exclamó tía Andrómeda —, vaya, me temo que aún no lo tengo preparado, pero pasa al almacén.

Tía Andrómeda apartó la cortina de la puerta y dejó pasar a la señora Wolpert, que sonrió amablemente a Vega.

—Vega cariño ¿puedes preparar el pedido de Rachel? — pidió tía Andrómeda — tengo que terminar de atender a la señora Gatewell.

—Claro — respondió Vega mientras dejaba a un lado la pluma, con cuidado de no manchar el pergamino de tinta.

La señora Wolpert sonrió amablemente y en cuanto tía Andrómeda volvió a la tienda, cerrando la cortina tras de sí, la mujer sacó una varita de un bolsillo interior, y apuntando a la cortina, susurró:

—_Muffliato._ — Y seguidamente volvió a guardarse la varita, sonriendo a Vega —, así esas chismosas no nos escucharán hablar.

—Claro... — dijo Vega, pensando que tenía que apuntarse aquel hechizo para otras ocasiones —, ¿En que puedo ayudarla entonces, señora Wolpert?

La señora Wolpert sacó un pedazo de papel del bolso y Vega alargó la mano para cogerlo. Leyó lo que ponía mientras la mujer le explicaba:

—Últimamente mi Jimmy tiene problemas para dormir, así que iba a prepararle un caldero de pócima del sueño. Se que tu tía podría venderme un poco, pero prefiero preparármela yo en casa, y Andrómeda tiene los mejores ingredientes para pociones de la región.

Vega asintió distraídamente cogiendo unos botes que había en una mesita y se giró hacia la estantería de los ingredientes mágicos, que estaba al fondo de la trastienda, oculta tras un velo con encantamientos anti-_muggles. _Mientras buscaba lo que quería la señora Wolpert (diez onzas de mocos de Flobberworm, cinco ramilletes de lavanda y otros cinco de valeriana, así como un par de botellitas de esencia de díctamo), esta parloteaba incesantemente, hasta que se fijó en la tarea que Vega había estado haciendo hasta que la habían interrumpido.

—"La inutilidad de la quema de brujas en el siglo XIV"— recitó la señora Wolpert —, que trabajo más interesante ¿Son tus deberes para el colegio?

—Si — respondió Vega mientras metía el pedido en una bolsita de papel recio—, En Hogwarts te ponen muchos deberes para el verano, es una autentica lata...

—No seas así, a mi me parece muy interesante — dijo con un brillo en los ojos —, Estoy deseando que a mi Nigel le llegue la carta de Hogwarts de una vez por todas...

—¿Nigel es su hijo no? — preguntó Vega, tendiéndole a la señora Wolpert su paquete —, No sabía que fuese mago...

—Es un alivio que lo sea... por lo menos para mí — suspiró la mujer —, Jim no está muy a gusto con la idea, pero desde que le confesé que era una bruja, los dos sabíamos que era muy probable que Nigel también fuese afín a la magia.

—No se preocupe señora Wolpert — dijo Vega amablemente al ver el semblante alicaído de la mujer —, Su marido es un _muggle _inteligente, no como otros que yo conocí. Si quiere que me pase algún día a hablar con su marido, o con Nigel de Hogwarts lo puedo hacer sin problemas. Ya sabe que no caigo muy bien a los niños _muggles _de Weston, así que no me importaría enseñarle cosas a Nigel, así podría pasar el tiempo con otro niño mago.

—¡Oh! no te preocupes por Jim, querida, de él me ocupo yo — dijo la señora Wolpert con una sonrisa—, pero estaría encantada de que vinieses a jugar con Nigel algún día. No tiene muchos amigos en el pueblo, y de ese modo cuando vaya a Hogwarts el año que viene, tendrá a alguien que le pueda guiar por el colegio si lo necesita.

—De acuerdo entonces — dijo Vega alegremente mientras le cobraba a la mujer el encargo—, me pasaré mañana por la mañana a visitarles si no le importa.

—¡Por supuesto! nos vemos mañana — se despidió la señora Wolpert mientras atravesaba la cortina hacia la tienda —, ¡Muchas gracias por todo, querida!

Vega saludó con la mano hasta que la mujer se perdió de vista del escaparate y volvió a la trastienda. Se sentó en la silla, enfrentándose de nuevo al trabajo que debía escribir, pero tras un suspiro aburrido, hizo un rollo con el pergamino y cerró el libro, cansada de escribir, y lo guardó todo en la mochila. Ya eran casi las siete, así que tía Andrómeda no tardaría en cerrar la tienda para ir a cenar a casa, por lo que Vega decidió adelantarse y volver ella sola por esta vez. En cuanto hubo avisado a su tía, se colgó la mochila del hombro, encendió el walkman portátil mientras se ponía los cascos para escuchar música durante el trayecto y bajó los escalones de la tienda de un salto, apresurándose hacia la salida del pueblo al ritmo de su música.

La casa de los Tonks estaba a unos dos kilómetros del pueblo por un camino de tierra. El camino atravesaba un trozo del bosque y tenía que atravesar un pequeño puente de madera que cruzaba sobre un arroyo antes de llegar a la casa.

A Vega le gustaba adelantarse a su tía para volver a casa porque así podía tirarse un rato junto a la ribera del río y estar tranquilamente a solas para pensar o para tocar la guitarra sin molestar a nadie.

Esta vez no iba a ser distinto, así que se apartó del camino para bajar por la cuesta que daba al arroyo. Cuando llegó al agua se quitó las sandalias y chapoteó con los pies mientras dejaba vagar sus pensamientos.

Nigel Wolpert también era un niño mágico como ella... Vega no podía decir fuese una sorpresa, pero no podía habérselo dicho a la señora Wolpert. El profesor Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts, le había prohibido a Vega a finales del curso anterior que revelase su don. Cuando Vega y su amigo Harry Potter se había visto atrapados por un recuerdo de Lord Voldemort, el mago oscuro que había acabado con los padres del chico, este había tratado de asfixiar a Vega hasta matarla por medio de un hechizo, que a pesar de alcanzarla de lleno, Vega había conseguido contrarrestar y salvar su vida a pesar de que estaba a punto de perder la consciencia. _Emrys Gryfinach, _así lo había llamado el director, significaba que Vega era capaz de sentir y manipular los flujos de energía mágica que la rodeaban sin necesidad de pronunciar hechizos y sin tener que utilizar una varita de intermediario. El profesor Dumbledore la había advertido de que era un don peligroso, algo que tendría que aprender a controlar para no causar accidentes a su alrededor en caso de perder los nervios y utilizar su poder sin querer.

Vega, ante la grave insistencia del profesor en sus advertencias, se había tomado aquel consejo muy en serio y se había pegado todo el verano practicando, tratando de sentir de nuevo la sensación que la había embargado en la Cámara de los Secretos de Hogwarts, cuando el recuerdo de Voldemort, Tom Ryddle, le lanzó el hechizo que detuvo sus pulmones y estuvo a punto de matarla.

No había cosechado mucho éxito, pues había sido incapaz de efectuar ningún tipo de magia ni hechizo sin ayuda de su varita. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos no habían sido en vano.

Vega se concentró, mirando fijamente un guijarro en el fondo del arroyo. Oía el agua corriendo, sentía el frescor de la hierba húmeda en sus manos, olía el aroma fresco del bosque que le traía el viento. La niña se centró en esas sensaciones, dejando su mente en blanco, hasta que por fin, sintió más que vio frente a ella, un ligero resplandor en el aire, similar al polvo en suspensión iluminado por el Sol, excepto que se había producido a la sombra de los arboles.

Vega sonrió con satisfacción y se relajó ligeramente. Cerró los ojos un segundo, comprobando como siempre que a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, podía sentir como aquella cosa se movía y arremolinaba a su alrededor. No era algo físico que pudiese tocar, sino como una impronta en el aire, que podía detectar únicamente cuando estaba relajada, o con todos sus sentidos alerta. Podía ver esas corrientes de "polvo luminoso", pero también podía, en cierto modo, olerlas, sentirlas, e incluso en ocasiones, si se concentraba, podían dejarle un regusto en la lengua.

A falta de un nombre para aquel fenómeno, Vega había llamado a aquellas corrientes de luz, flujos mágicos, pues había visto en varias ocasiones como aquellas corrientes lumínicas tendían a arremolinarse en torno a los magos del pueblo. Y no solo eso, pues cada mago tenía su propio flujo mágico, que emanaba de sí mismo y que era completamente distinto al de los demás. Vega se entretenía en ocasiones sentándose en el parque del pueblo y concentrándose en los flujos de magia de sus vecinos, tratando de identificar quien era de quién sin abrir los ojos, solo mediante sus sentidos.

De este modo era como había descubierto que el joven Nigel Wolpert era un mago, pues ya había sentido su magia en varias ocasiones, cuando este salía a jugar al parque con su hermano menor, Julian, quién sin embargo, no dejaba tras de sí un rastro mágico. A Vega le gustaba observar el flujo mágico del niño, mucho más salvaje e indisciplinado que el de los adultos magos y brujas que les rodeaban, muy similar al de la propia Vega. Ella no tenía una explicación clara de por qué esto era así, pero recordaba lo que el profesor Dumbledore le había dicho a finales del curso pasado, de que los niños magos, debido a la fuerza de su magia y a su incapacidad para controlarla, podían realizar proezas de las que un mago adulto no era capaz.

Vega se recostó boca abajo, con los pies aún en el agua. Cansada, intentaba mantener la conexión sensorial que le permitía ver los flujos mágicos. Aquello siempre la dejaba agotada, pero tenía que aprender a controlarlo, para así algún día descubrir como manipular esas corrientes mágicas a su favor de forma consciente. Como siempre, se concentró en su propia energía mágica, intentando aprender como diferenciarla de las propias corrientes mágicas que flotaban independientes en el aire, entrelazándose con su magia. Esas corrientes independientes, Vega las llamaba energía natural. Era incapaz de reconocer su origen, y eran tan claras y puras como el agua de montaña, pero muy poderosas. A Vega le gustaba pensar que era la magia en su estado más puro e inalterado, salvaje e independiente, siempre había intentado capturar alguna corriente, analizarla, pero era muy complicada de detectar, y eso hacía que se cansase mucho más rápido.

Ignoró pues las energías naturales y trató de focalizar únicamente la suya propia, para intentar manipularla. Alzó las manos, separando los dedos, viendo como las corrientes jugueteaban entre sus dedos formando remolinos. Las sensaciones que emanaban de esas corrientes le resultaban a Vega muy curiosas, pero familiares a la vez. Lo sentía frío, pero cálido a la vez, como si estuviese sentada ante un fuego en una noche fría, le causaba escalofríos. Su magia se iluminaba como la luz de la Luna a través de las hojas de un árbol y olía a cerezas y menta.

Vega siempre sentía la tentación de coger su varita y practicar algún hechizo, solo por la curiosidad de ver como aquella corriente se transformaba para dar lugar a la magia, pero sabía que aquello era muy arriesgado, pues los menores de edad como ella no tenían permitido hacer magia fuera de la escuela, así que estaba deseando volver al colegio para poner en practica su nueva habilidad en un ambiente totalmente mágico.

Por supuesto, esa no era la única razón por la cual Vega ansiaba regresar a Hogwarts, también echaba mucho de menos a sus amigos Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley. A Vega se le hacía raro estar tan sola durante el verano, pues desde siempre había vivido a pocas casas de su mejor amigo, Harry, y siempre habían sido inseparables pues solo se tenían el uno al otro en Privet Drive. Después, juntos ingresaron en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, donde conocieron a sus nuevos amigos Ron y Hermione, y desde primero lo hacían todo juntos los cuatro. Habían vivido increíbles aventuras en los dos únicos años que habían cursado por el momento, así que Vega estaba deseosa de volver a la escuela con ellos para descubrir que aventura les depararía aquel curso.

De pronto, Vega sintió como un nuevo flujo mágico se acercaba por el camino desde el pueblo. Enseguida reconoció el ligero olor a jabón y rosas que desprendía el flujo mágico de tía Andrómeda, así que se incorporó lentamente, cortando su concentración lentamente y dejando que su percepción se desvaneciese, bostezando cansada.

Unos minutos más tarde, oyó la voz de su tía que la llamaba desde el puente y Vega se incorporó, saltó el arroyo con agilidad y se reunió con ella al otro lado del puente. Cuando se estaba acercando a su tía, Vega se dio cuenta de que esta llevaba una lechuza apoyada en su hombro. Vega sonrió sorprendida y avanzó los últimos metros que la separaban de su tía corriendo.

—¡_Devon_! — exclamó Vega muy contenta.

—Llegó a la tienda solo unos minutos después de que te fueses — comentó tía Andrómeda —. Menos mal que ya se habían ido todas las clientas o habrían hecho preguntas...

Vega extendió un brazo para que _Devon_ volase hacia ella y Vega vio que sostenía una carta.

— ¡Una carta de Harry! — dijo Vega —, ¿así que ahí es donde habías ido eh?

—Vamos a casa — dijo tía Andrómeda —, ya la leerás cuando lleguemos, y así _Devon _podrá descansar.

Mientras tía Andrómeda preparaba la cena en la cocina, Vega se dirigió a su habitación, donde le quitó la carta al búho, que voló hacia su jaula, donde se acurrucó, limpiándose las plumas cuidadosamente. Vega rellenó un bol con agua y otro con algunas chucherías para su búho, y lo acarició distraídamente en la cabeza mientras abría el sobre y lo tiraba a un lado.

_Querida Vega:_

_¿Cómo estás?_

_Siento mucho no haber escrito en un tiempo, pero _Hedwig _se fue hace un par de días y sigue sin haber vuelto, no se donde puede estar... Por suerte _Devon _debió de pensar que necesitabas noticias mías, porque ha aparecido en mi ventana como caído del cielo._

_En Privet Drive todo sigue más o menos igual, ya sabes que la vida con los Dursley no es que esté plagada de emociones... Llevo un tiempo sin saber nada de Ron o de Hermione, pero supongo que el incidente de la llamada de teléfono debió de disuadirlos de intentar hablar conmigo. Tampoco ayuda que tío Vernon no deje de vigilarme para asegurarse de que no escribo cartas (esta la estoy escribiendo de madrugada, puedo oír roncar a mi tío desde su habitación, así que no hay peligro). _

_Dudley cada día está más cerca de superar su récord de gordura, y dentro de poco podrá compararse a un ballenato recién nacido, estoy convencido de ello, pero mis tíos no parecen darse cuenta de ello, o simplemente les da igual, porque aparte del televisor que le han instalado en la cocina para que no deje de comer en todo el día sin moverse ni un ápice, le han comprado uno más para su habitación. Pensándolo bien, no es que sea algo malo, así Dudley está demasiado ocupado embobado con la tele como para darme mal a mí._

_Yo por mi parte, no puedo hacer mucho por aquí. Mi tía me tiene prácticamente esclavizado desde que se enteró que no ibas a volver a Privet Drive. La muy asquerosa... cuando vio que se mudaban nuevos vecinos a la casa de tus padres la vi como se relamía de gusto. No hay nada mejor que nuevos vecinos a los que cotillear para ella... Es absolutamente asqueroso..._

_Ojalá estuvieses por aquí, me aburro muchísimo, tanto que casi he terminado ya todos los deberes para la escuela, porque no tengo otra cosa que hacer (y eso que los deberes solo los puedo hacer a altas horas de la noche)._

_Seguro que ya lo sabes, pero dentro de nada es mi cumpleaños. Se que sería mucho pedir, pero me conformaría como único regalo que vinieses a pasar un día conmigo en Little Whinging, aunque fuese solo para desconectar un rato de mis tíos. Me hago ilusiones con eso, pero sé que es muy poco probable... aunque pudieses venir, dudo que mi tía me aflojase la cadena para que pudiese irme contigo aunque fuese media hora._

_De todos modos, espero que me respondas pronto, tus cartas son el único entretenimiento que tengo en esta casa._

_¡Ya falta menos para que nos veamos en Hogwarts!_

_Un abrazo, _

_Harry._

Vega suspiró apenada y dejó la carta a un lado, tumbándose en la cama. Cerró los ojos, dejándose arrullar por el piar que emanaban los pájaros del papel pintado encantado de su habitación. Aquello había sido un regalo de tío Ted, sabedor de que cuando vivía en Privet Drive con sus padres adoptivos, se pasaba gran parte del tiempo sentada dentro de la pajarera del jardín. Los pájaros del papel pintado eran de hecho los mismos que tenía entonces dentro de la pajarera, tío Ted los había encantado para que viviesen por siempre dentro de aquel mural. Vega lo agradecía, pues eso hacía que realmente se sintiese como en casa. Pero por otro lado la entristecía, pues le daba la impresión en ocasiones, de que si abría los ojos, se encontraría a su madre llamándola desde la ventana de la cocina para sentarse a la mesa con ellos a cenar.

Los echaba muchísimo de menos, pero era consciente de que no volvería a verlos jamás, y si bien sabía que no estaba sola, pues sus tíos cuidaban de ella, no podía dejar de pensar que en cierto modo, había perdido a su familia por segunda vez.

No recordaba a sus padres biológicos, era demasiado joven cuando su madre, Marlenne, fue asesinada, supuestamente, por su padre, Sirius Black, que cumplía por ello prisión de por vida en la cárcel de los magos, Azkaban. Ella nunca había querido creerse esas historias, en parte porque su padrino, Remus Lupin, gran amigo de su padre, no parecía convencido de que aquello fuese cierto. Pero también porque prefería imaginar que su padre realmente amaba realmente a su madre, y ella no había nacido simplemente como parte de algún maquiavélico plan de Voldemort para que su "más leal mortífago" pasase desapercibido.

Vega sacudió la cabeza, sacando esos pensamientos de su mente. No quería pensar en aquello ahora, lo importante en aquel momento era Harry. La muerte de los Marshall había sido un duro golpe para Vega, por supuesto, eran sus padres. Pero Vega sabía que aquello también había tenido grandes consecuencias en la vida de su amigo. En Privet Drive, los elitistas vecinos siempre habían despreciado a "aquella niña deslenguada y su amigo el flacucho de gafas" como había oído una vez Vega que les llamaba una señora. Los Marshall habían sido para ellos como un bote salvavidas en un mar de desprecio. Siempre los habían defendido y ayudado cuando tenían problemas. Si volvían del colegio con moratones o cortes por haber sido lentos al huir de Dudley Dursley y sus amigotes, Janet les recibía en casa con un abrazo y palabras de consuelo, unos muffins de chocolate y vendajes y tiritas mientras Alfred trataba por enésima vez de hablar con los padres de los chicos que les acosaban, sin ningún resultado más que el que les dejaran en paz durante al menos una semana y nada más.

Vega no vivía mal en Weston. Es más, la gente era amable y respetuosa, y siempre era curioso ver como las pocas familias de magos se integraban, en cierto modo, en el ambiente _muggle _del pueblo. Harry sin embargo, ya no tenía a nadie que le protegiese de las maldades de sus tíos y de su primo. Nadie vigilaba que comiese lo suficiente, que no lo forzasen a trabajar demasiado, en definitiva, que le alejase durante un tiempo de los Durlsey. Esbozó una sonrisa, estaba segura entonces que el regalo que había encargado para el cumpleaños de Harry iba a serle de muchísima utilidad.

Se oyó entonces un estruendo en el salón que sobresaltó a Vega. Se levantó rápidamente para ver que había sido y llegó al salón a tiempo para ver como unas llamas verdes se apagaban en la chimenea y a su tío Ted acompañado por otro hombre.

—¡Remus!— exclamó Vega feliz saltando para ir a abrazar a su padrino.

—Hola Vega — respondió este con una sonrisa tranquila. Parecía cansado, como siempre, y seguía vistiendo ropas raídas, como si las llevase encima desde hacía un tiempo, pero aparte de eso, tenía mucho mejor aspecto que cuando había ido a visitarles la última vez, hacía un par de semanas.—, Dime ¿Te tratan bien por aquí?

—Más les vale — respondió Vega con una sonrisa pícara.

Tío Ted se rió, pero su risa se vio interrumpida por la voz de tía Andrómeda que provenía de la cocina:

—¡Más os vale que no me estéis manchando el suelo del salón de ceniza!

Los tres miraron el suelo del salón y vieron que estaba completamente cubierto de hollín de la chimenea. Tío Ted rió nerviosamente y murmuró un encantamiento de limpieza, que no fue lo suficientemente rápido, pues tía Andrómeda llegó justo en el momento en que se desvanecía parte de la ceniza. Puso los ojos en blanco, aunque sonrió y se acercó a saludar a Remus.

—Me alegro de verte, Remus— dijo alegremente, a pesar de la mirada severa que dirigió hacia la alfombra, cubierta de suciedad—, pasad a la cocina, estaba terminando de preparar la cena.

Vega se acercó expectante a su padrino, pero este pareció adivinar rápidamente las intenciones de la chica.

—Antes de que preguntes, sí, te he traído lo que me pediste... — Vega abrió la boca pero Remus siguió hablando—... Sí, lo pagué con tú dinero únicamente como me pediste, y no, por mucho que me insistas, no me voy a quedar con los cambios

Mientras decía eso, Remus sacó una bolsita de cuero del interior de su chaqueta y la depositó en las manos de Vega, que le miraba algo avergonzada.

—Este es tu dinero, lo que te dejó tu familia para tu futuro, y no pienso aceptar nada... Puedo apañármelo con lo que tengo y no necesito más — añadió ante la disimulada mueca de escepticismo de Vega.

Vega suspiró, dándose por vencida, y guardó el saquito de cuero, que tintineó con el sonido de monedas entrechocando, en un bolsillo del vaquero.

—En esa cámara hay demasiado... — argumentó Vega —, tanto que no sabría que hacer con él... seguro que hay suficiente para que cuatro familias como la de mi amigo Ron vivan holgadamente durante cincuenta años... — Vega miró con determinación a su padrino—. No aceptas el dinero, lo entiendo, pero estas Navidades tendrás un regalo genial, ya lo verás. No puedes evitar que utilice lo que tengo para cuidar de las personas a las que quiero — añadió con una sonrisa pícara.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco mirando al techo, pero sonrió, algo que Vega consideró una victoria. Mientras se sentaban en torno a la mesa de la cocina, Remus metió una mano en su bolsillo y le tendió a Vega una cajita cuadrada para después girarse para seguir hablando con los Tonks. Vega, sabiendo de que se trataba, la abrió ávidamente.

La cajita estaba llena de unas perlas de cristal, del tamaño de canicas gordas rellenas de un humo azulado. Eran "hechizos pre-formulados para el mago inexperto", como rezaba el anuncio que Vega había leído hacía varias semanas. En concreto, aquellas canicas contenían hechizos anti _muggles_, que Vega pensaba enviar a Harry para que utilizara contra los Dursley. No eran hechizos muy potentes, pues solo duraban un par de horas, pero eran indetectables, por lo que Harry no se metería en líos con el Ministerio de Magia por infringir la ley que prohibía el uso de magia en menores, y a la vez podría librarse de sus abominables tíos durante algún tiempo, manteniéndolos alejados gracias al hechizo repelente de _muggles._ Vega sonrió, satisfecha por la increíble idea que había tenido, y pidió permiso para levantarse de la mesa e ir a guardar la cajita a su habitación.

Cuando volvió a la cocina, tío Ted se giró hacia ella y se sacó un trozo de papel del bolsillo de la túnica, que le tendió a Vega.

—Casi lo había olvidado, estaba leyendo el periódico en la oficina esta mañana y me he encontrado con esto — sonrió misteriosamente—. Creo que te interesará.

Vega desplegó el papel con curiosidad. Era un recorte irregular de periódico que pertenecía al diario del mundo mágico _El Profeta _porque la gente de la fotografía en blanco y negro se movía. Vega alisó el recorte y leyó:

FUNCIONARIO DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA

RECIBE EL GRAN PREMIO

_Arthur Weasley, director del Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles, ha ganado el gran premio anual Galleon Draw que entrega el diario _El Profeta**.**

_El señor Weasley, radiante de alegría, declaró a _El Profeta: _«Gastaremos el dinero en unas vacaciones estivales en Egipto, donde trabaja Bill, nuestro hijo mayor, deshaciendo hechizos para el banco mágico Gringotts.»_

_La familia Weasley pasará un mes en Egipto, y regresará para el comienzo del nuevo curso escolar de Hogwarts, donde estudian actualmente cinco hijos del matrimonio Weasley._

Observó la fotografía en movimiento, y una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara al ver a los nueve Weasley ante una enorme pirámide, saludándola con la mano. La pequeña y rechoncha señora Weasley, el alto y calvo señor Weasley, los seis hijos y la hija tenían (aunque la fotografía en blanco y negro no lo mostrara) el pelo de un rojo intenso. Justo en el centro de la foto aparecía Ron, alto y larguirucho, con su rata _Scabbers _sobre el hombro y con el brazo alrededor de Ginny, su hermana pequeña. En una esquina de la foto, Percy, el hermano mayor de Ron (o por lo menos, al mayor que Vega conocía) que estaba en el séptimo y último curso de Hogwarts parecía especialmente orgulloso y llevaba una medalla colocada en el fez que llevaba graciosamente sobre su pelo repeinado. Las gafas de montura de asta reflejaban el sol egipcio. A su espalda, los gemelos Weasley, Fred y George, dos años mayores que Vega, hacían caras de burla sin que Percy se diese cuenta, imitándo la pose altiva de este y riéndose. En la foto también aparecían dos jóvenes más. Vega reconoció a Charlie Weasley, alto y musculoso, el segundo hijo de los señores Weasley, al cual había conocido en primer año en Hogwarts cuando con Harry y Hermione le habían confiado en lo alto de la torre de astronomía a Norberto, el dragón que Hagrid había estado criando en su cabaña. Por lo tanto, el único Weasley al que no reconocía debía ser Bill, el mayor de todos los hermanos Weasley. Era un chaval bastante guapo, con el pelo largo y un aire de estrella del rock que le gustó bastante. Parecía un tío muy guay.

Vega sonrió, no sabía de nadie que mereciera un premio más que los Weasley, que eran muy buenos y pobres de solemnidad. Se alegró de que hubiesen recibido una gran cantidad de dinero y esperó que así Ron pudiese tener una varita nueva, pues cuando esta se le había roto al principio del año anterior, el pobre chico había pasado un año de catástrofe en catástrofe por culpa de la varita rota.

—Me alegré mucho cuando me enteré de que Arthur había ganado el premio— comentó tío Ted—. Es un buen hombre, con una familia quizás demasiado grande, pero ya era hora de que ganase algo, con todo lo que trabaja...

Vega asintió con una sonrisa y se levantó de la mesa animada.

—Voy a escribirle a Harry para enviarle su regalo ¿Puedo enviarle el recorte del _Profeta_ o lo querías para algo tío?—Preguntó Vega.

—La verdad es que me gustaría guardar el artículo que hay en la parte de atrás sobre la nueva gama de utensilios magimedicos... —dijo tío Ted con una mueca—, pero puedo buscarme otro _Profeta_, supongo, así que no hay problema

Vega negó con la cabeza y le tendío el papel de vuelta a su tío.

—Es igual, seguro que Ron le enviará uno junto con su regalo de cumpleaños a Harry, así que quedate con el tuyo.

Dicho eso, Vega fue hacia su habitación, dejando a sus tíos y su padrino discutiendo sobre los utensilios mágicos que tío Ted reparaba. Al entrar, encendió la luz de su mesilla y se estiró sobre la cama para sacar el bote de tinta, los pergaminos y la pluma que guardaba en la mochila, que había tirado bajo la cama al llegar a casa. Con cuidado de no manchar las sábanas, destapo el tintero y escribió:

_Querido Harry:_

_Ya pensaba que esta semana no podría escribirte, como _Devon _no volvía me estaba empezando a preocupar de que se hubiese perdido por el bosque cazando o algo así._

_No te preocupes por no tener noticias de Ron o Hemione, no es nada personal. Sé que Hermione se fue de viaje a Francia con sus padres y no volverá hasta el final del verano, llamó por teléfono hace un par de semanas. En cuanto a Ron, probablemente te lo contará él con más detalle en la carta que te envíe con tu regalo de cumpleaños, pero su padre ha ganado un premio y todos los Weasley están en Egipto visitando a Bill (que se parece un montón a Axl Rose en pelirrojo, mola un montón)._

_En cuanto a tus tíos, estoy segura de que te encantará mi regalo. Te servirá para librarte un rato de ellos, ya lo verás, las instrucciones vienen en la caja (no lo agites, es frágil)._

_Me gustaría muchísimo poder ir a visitarte, también es bastante aburrido por aquí... Es decir, puedo salir a pasear por el bosque y tal, lo que no está nada mal, pero apenas hay entretenimiento por aquí que no sea ayudar a mi tía en su tienda. Mañana voy a casa del hijo de unos magos que vive aquí también. Al parecer entrará a Hogwarts el año que viene y su madre quiere que le quite un poco el "miedo" al colegio... estoy tentada de contarle tonterías para acojonarlo más aún... no sé, lo consultaré con la almohada._

_Intentaré hablar con mis tíos o con Remus para poder pasarme aunque fuese solo unas horas, pero dudo que puedan, últimamente están todos muy liados de trabajo, y Remus ha sido despedido del último, así que se va a marchar a Escocia una temporada a buscar algo nuevo... espero que lo encuentre pronto._

_De todos modos, no desesperes, a finales de agosto mis tíos me llevarán a casa de mi prima Dora a pasar unos días en Londres para comprar las cosas del colegio, a lo mejor podemos recogerte a ti por el camino y "acortar tu sentencia" _

_Sino, el 1 de Septiembre nos veremos en el Expreso de Hogwarts (seguro que nos vemos antes, segurísimo)_

_Animo y no desesperes, los Dursley son como depredadores, huelen la miseria y les encanta propagarla... sobretodo si es la nuestra, así que fuerza, y seguimos escribiéndonos ¿Vale?_

_Un beso._

_ Vega_

Vega apartó a un lado la carta para que se secase la tinta y mientras envolvió cuidadosamente la cajita de madera llena de "hechizos pre-formulados para el mago inexperto" y después plegó la carta y la ató al paquete para que _Devon _pudiese cargar con todo sin problemas.

Sin embargo, en cuanto se levantó para entregarle la carta al búho se dio cuenta de que la jaula estaba vacía. Vega se asomó por la ventana abierta pero no había signos de _Devon _en el jardín.

—Se habrá ido a cazar al bosque...—se dijo Vega a sí misma, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo hacia su cama—, ya volverá por la mañana...

Apoyó el paquete sobre la mesilla y se tumbó sobre la cama suspirando. A través de la puerta entrecerrada podía oír las voces amortiguadas de los tres adultos en la cocina. Eso la hacía sentir tranquila y segura, y Vega se quedó dormida poco a poco, pensando en su mejor amigo, que tan sólo se sentía a pesar de estar en la misma situación que ella, y deseó que el final del verano llegase cuanto antes para poder volver a reír todos los días con él.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sé... Lo séeee... No me mateis _<strong>

**He tenido un año muy muy muy muy muy muy muy ajetreado, siento mucho no haber publicado antes y teneros con el mono**

**Está siendo muy dificil continuar escribiendo, con todas las cosas que tengo encima con el fin de carrera, el trabajo de fin de grado, el buscar un master, aprobarlo todo _ algo tuve que dejar de lado y tuvo que ser esto**

**pero enfin, estoy aquí de vuelta =)**

**Aquí teneis este capitulo, del cual no estoy nada contenta porque me da la impresión de que es muy... meh, pero si no lo publicaba ya, me iba a pegar repasándolo y reescribiendolo eones, y estoy ya un poco harta porque estaba muy falta de inspiración para este cacho...**

**El siguiente capitulo espero sea más movidito, aún no lo sé, porque no he empezado a escribirlo, solo está en borrador en mi cabeza, aunque sé por donde lo voy a llevar, mas o menos xP**

**Enfin, siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero por fin son vacaciones, y a pesar de las 6 asignaturas que tengo que recuperar para septiembre, espero poder seguir escribiendo más de seguido en mi tiempo libre.**

**No voy a abandonar la historia, eso segurísimo, tengo muchos grandes planes para Vega, así que no desespereis pidiendome que no lo deje, porque no lo voy a dejar ;D**

**Puede que escriba lento, y que tarde horrores y que me desespere con mi mediocridad, pero espero que me sigais apoyando con tanto fervor, porque leer vuestros comentarios me dá muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo :D**

**Nos vemos por aquí!**

**Lawliet**


	3. En busca y captura

**3**

**En busca y captura**

Cuando Vega se despertó a la mañana siguiente, vio que _Devon _todavía no estaba en su jaula, así que se levantó y bajó a desayunar a la cocina. Normalmente, solía desayunar ella sola, porque sus tíos se marchaban muy temprano a trabajar, pero aquella mañana en la cocina se encontró con su padrino, leyendo el periódico y bebiendo café.

—Buenos días — saludó Remus con una sonrisa, plegando el periódico y apartándolo a un lado

—No sabía que te quedarías a dormir — dijo Vega gratamente sorprendida.

—Sí, hoy a medio día he quedado para una entrevista de trabajo en Coventry — respondió Remus levantándose para servirse más café —, tu tío me ofreció quedarme en vuestra casa para no pagar un hotel, pero me voy dentro de media hora.

—Oh... — murmuró Vega, alargando el brazo para alcanzar la caja de cereales sobre la mesa —, pues ojalá te cogiesen, así podrías vivir aquí con nosotros ¿No crees?

Remus no respondió, simplemente se llevó la taza a los labios, desviando la mirada, y Vega no insistió, concentrándose en servirse un vaso de leche. Estuvieron unos minutos así, desayunando en un silencio incómodo. Vega sabía que a su padrino le incomodaba la idea de vivir con ellos, lo que probablemente tenía que ver con la misteriosa enfermedad que sufría, de la que todo el mundo se negaba a hablar siempre, así que prefirió no hurgar en la herida y se acabó el desayuno en silencio, pensando en algún otro tema del que hablar, pero sin encontrar nada. Al final fue Remus quien rompió el silencio:

—Por cierto, al final ayer por la noche no pudimos hablar de tu nueva escoba — comentó Remus —, querías mirarte una nueva para las pruebas del equipo ahora que serás titular ¿no?

A Vega se le iluminaron los ojos y señaló una pila de revistas en una esquina de la cocina para que su padrino se las acercara.

—Dora me trajo estas revistas de la tienda de escobas del Callejón Diagon — dijo entusiasmada mientras pasaba las páginas de las revistas, buscando las que había marcado —, ella me ha estado aconsejando un poco y luego he estado leyendo un artículo de la revista _La Snitch voladora_, que hace un análisis de las mejores escobas según posición en el equipo. No me convencen mucho las escobas que propone, pero siguiendo esos consejos he conseguido una lista de las mejores escobas para mi.

—Veo que has hecho los deberes — dijo Remus burlón, pero algo sorprendido — ¿y has sacado algo en claro de toda esta pila de papeles?

Vega asintió vigorosamente y saco de entre las revistas una hoja de pergamino.

—Según lo que he investigado, las escobas de la Compañía Cometa no me valen, son demasiado lentas y poco aerodinámicas. No están mal si juegas de guardián o golpeador porque son estables, pero son poco flexibles para el juego de campo. Las Nimbus son increíbles, muy rápidas, van como flechas, pero no son adecuadas para un cazador, porque debe mantenerse relativamente cerca de sus compañeros cazadores durante el partido y así desaprovecharía el potencial de una escoba tan buena... — Vega dudó un segundo —, por eso la Nimbus 2000 que me compré el año pasado quizás no sea la adecuada para jugar...

Remus comentó:

—Eso es como tú veas, sé que los jugadores de _quidditch _profesional llevan todos ahora mismo Nimbus, pero es que las llevan todos. En Hogwarts, que Harry tenga una Nimbus está bien porque juega él "solo" como buscador, pero tú tienes que mantenerte al nivel de tus compañeras cazadoras, que probablemente no tengan escobas tan rápidas.

Vega se mordió los labios pensativa y suspiró.

—Ya, eso es lo que pensé al querer mirar una nueva, pero no estoy segura de qué hacer con la Nimbus cuando tenga la nueva... Además me siento como si estuviese tirando dinero a lo tonto...

—A ver, a ver — la interrumpió Remus —, en primer lugar ¿No eras tú la que se quejaba de que tenía demasiado dinero para toda su vida y que prefería regalarlo? Pues ya está, si perfieres una escoba nueva, regala la otra si así te sientes mejor. En cuanto a qué hacer con ella, hasta que lo sepasa, dejala en casa. En Hogwarts no vas a necesitar dos escobas, y solo la tendrás en el baúl ocupando sitio, así que mejor guardala aquí. Pero bueno, cuéntame ya ¿Cual has escogido al final entonces?

—Si, cierto — Vega volvió a su lectura —. He estado mirando en todas las compañías que fabrican escobas: Cometa, Barredora, Nimbus, Oakshaft, Withewings, Goldstrand, Woodart... y creo que la que más me gusta de todas es la Dardo 92, de La Compañía Dardo. Es una escoba bastante nueva, se empezó a vender el año pasado. Por lo que he leído, es una escoba con un buen balance velocidad, estabilidad, tiene el palo un poco más corto que una escoba normal, permitiendo hacer giros más cerrados y buenos quiebros — Vega levantó la vista de sus apuntes, sonriendo a Remus con entusiasmo —. Vamos, que es la mejor escoba en el mercado si quieres ser el mejor cazador.

—Vaya, si que has hecho una búsqueda exhaustiva — dijo Remus impresionado —, ni siquiera había oído hablar de esa compañía.

—Es normal, es bastante nueva, empezaron hace dos años y yo pienso que son bastante buenos, pero las nuevas escobas de Nimbus los han eclipsado bastante...

Remus dejó a un lado la taza ya vacía y se levantó.

—De acuerdo — zanjó con una sonrisa —, pues cuando vuelva esta tarde iremos a Gringotts a por algo de dinero para este curso, y después a buscar esa escoba.

—¡Muchas gracias Remus! — exclamó Vega feliz, lanzándose a abrazar a su padrino — Entonces, vete ya, así volverás más rápido ¡Venga, venga!

Remus se rió mientras Vega lo empujaba fervientemente hacia la puerta, cogió su gabardina y abrazó a su ahijada antes de marcharse.

—Portate bien, y no seas muy dura con el chico Wolpert, cuéntale solo las mentiras justas sobre Hogwarts — Bromeó Remus —, tampoco hace falta preocuparle excesivamente.

Vega le lanzó una mirada pícara y una risita malvada:

—Ya veremos que le cuento, todo depende de lo bien que se porte conmigo.

La mirada de Remus brilló un instante y se rió por lo bajo.

—Eres... eres un autentico monstruito Vega — salió por la puerta — ¡Nos vemos por la tarde!

—¡Hasta luego! — se despidió alegremente Vega— ¡Vuelve rápido!

Observó como se cerraba la puerta y seguidamente, subió a su habitación a vestirse. Se puso un pantalón vaquero que había cortado ella misma a la altura del muslo, una camiseta de tirantes y una camisa ligera por encima, en la cual guardó la varita en un bolsillo interno que había cosido ella bajo el pecho. Entonces vació la mochila para meter después algún libro que aún conservaba de primero para enseñárselos a Nigel, así como el álbum de fotos que llevaba recopilando desde las Navidades de su primer año en Hogwarts y el paquete con la carta y el regalo de Harry. _Devon _aún no había vuelto así que tendría que ir a buscarlo al claro del bosque donde le gustaba dormir. Si no enviaba el regalo ya, Harry no lo recibiría la noche de su cumpleaños, así que tenía que darse prisa. Fue en busca del paquete de golosinas lechuciles para acelerar la búsqueda de _Devon, _pero cuando metió la mano se dio cuenta de que estaba vacío.

— Ajj... perfecto — suspiró Vega contrariada —, ahora tendré que ir al pueblo primero...

Se calzó las deportivas, agarró su walkman y se caló los cascos en la cabeza antes de salir por la puerta al ritmo de los Scorpions. Tenía que ir a la carnicería del pueblo para ir a comprar algo para atraer a _Devon. _No es que no fuese a volver si no tenía nada de comer para él, solo necesitaba encontrarlo lo antes posible, y si se presentaba en el claro del bosque donde le gustaba cazar y dormir con un jugoso pedazo de hígado, _Devon _aparecería como por arte de magia, sin tener que llamarlo apenas ni rebuscar por los alrededores.

Canturreando por lo bajo, se acercó hacia la carnicería, donde el señor Henley, el carnicero, estaba sacando unos cuantos restos a la calle. Vega saludó al hombre mientras se bajaba los cascos.

—Buenos días señor Henley. ¿Que tal?

El señor Henley se incorporó. Había dejado sobre unos plásticos extendidos en el suelo pequeños pedazos de casquería y recortes de carne.

—Buenos días Vega, muy bien gracias, aquí dando de comer a los necesitados — dijo, señalando con una inclinación de la cabeza a un pequeño grupo de perros y gatos que miraban cautelosos desde una esquina de enfrente —. Ven, apartémonos o no se acercarán a desayunar.

Vega acompañó al señor Henley y entraron juntos en la tienda. A través del escaparate pudieron ver como los animales se acercaban tímidamente en busca de los restos.

—Vaya... hay muchos — comentó Vega — ¿Les saca restos todos los días?

—Si, pobres bichos — contestó el carnicero, revolviendo en una caja con más recortes —. La gente no entiende que si te compras un animal, es para toda la vida, no para abandonarlo en una carretera o un bosque en cuanto empieza a hacerse más grande de lo que querrías. — chascó la lengua con desagrado, pero después levantó la cabeza hacia Vega con una sonrisa — ¿Querías algo por cierto?

—Ah... si — dijo Vega, apartando la mirada de los perros que comían ávidamente lo que el señor Henley había dejado para ellos —. Quería un pedacito de hígado, no muy grande y cortado en pedazos pequeños.

El señor Henley se rió y fue a buscar un trozo de hígado para cortar.

—¿Se ha vuelto a escapar ese búho tuyo? — dijo socarrón —, yo que tú la ataría más en corto o al final no volverá. Puede que me meta donde no me llaman, pero no parece que la cetrería sea una disciplina muy adecuada para una niña...

Vega se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. Los vecinos _muggles _sabían que algunas de las personas del pueblo tenían búhos, así que los magos de Weston, en lugar de ocultarlo, habían decidido convencer a los vecinos de que formaban parte de una academia de cetrería de Coventry, y eso había bastaba para acallar bastantes preguntas.

—No tengo ningún problema con mi búho — comentó Vega —. Está muy bien amaestrado. Simplemente necesita salir a cazar y a volar un rato por sí solo a veces, y siempre vuelve. El hígado es solo por si acaso.

—Ya veo —dijo el carnicero tendiéndole un paquete pequeño en el que había envuelto el hígado —. Será una libra.

Vega le tendió la moneda al carnicero y guardó el paquetito en la mochila, y entonces oyó exclamar al carnicero sorprendido:

—Vaya...

Vega se giró para mirar lo que miraba el hombre y entre la masa de animales que rebuscaba comida entre los pocos restos que quedaban ya sobre los plásticos vio un perro negro enorme que se abría paso entre ellos.

—Que perro más grande — dijo Vega, y tras observarlo un poco más, añadió —, y que sucio y delgaducho está...

—Pobre bicho — dijo el carnicero con lástima — ¿Ves lo que te decía de la gente que abandona a sus perros cuando se hacen más grandes de lo que esperaban? Este tiene pinta de llevar mucho tiempo perdido por el bosque en busca de alguien.

El hombre suspiró, negando con la cabeza irritado, y levantó una caja que guardaba a sus pies bajo el mostrador.

—Voy a echar un poco más, que seguro que a nuestro gran amigo le hace falta un poco más de sustancia que algún que otro hueso rechupado por otros.

Vega asintió y siguió al hombre fuera de la tienda. Los perros y sobretodo los gatos, en cuanto se abrió la puerta, salieron despavoridos en todas las direcciones, llevándose lo que pudieran agarrado en las fauces. Sin embargo, el perro grande no hizo ademán de moverse. Se quedó mirándoles como se acercaban sin una pizca de miedo.

—Hola chico — dijo el señor Henley, arrodillándose junto al perro, dejando la caja frente a él — ¿Tienes hambre? Te traigo algo para que comas algo tú también como tus amiguitos.

El perro miró al señor Henley durante un segundo y después fijó su mirada en Vega, de pie tras él. Vega tragó saliva. Algo en la mirada de aquel animal la perturbaba enormemente, aquellos ojos negros la miraban intensamente y todo el dolor y la penuria que probablemente había pasado en su vida se reflejaba en ellos con total clarida. Vega se agachó también junto al perro, y alargando la mano hacia la caja, cogió un gran hueso con restos de carne en el y se lo tendió tímidamente.

—Toma bonito, come — dijo suavemente para no asustarlo—, no te preocupes, no te lo vamos a quitar.

El perro movió la cola y cogió el hueso entre las fauces, agachándose sobre el para roerlo. Vega y el señor Henley se sonrieron y este comenzó a repartir los restos de nuevo por el plástico que tenía dispuesto para ello mientras Vega se quedaba mirando como el perro negro comía ávidamente. Entonces, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, Vega extendió una mano y fue a acariciar el enmarañado pelo del perro.

Sin embargo, en cuanto su mano rozó el pelaje del perro, este se quedó completamente petrificado y tenso, sorprendido. Vega se quedó muy quieta, un poco asustada. No había pensado que quizás a aquel perro no le gustase que lo tocaran, o que a lo mejor pensaba que le iba a quitar el hueso y la iba a atacar. No sabía que hacer, así que optó por quedarse lo más quieta que pudo, la mano sobre la cabeza del perro, respirando lo más tranquilamente que podía, tratando de no provocarlo de ningún modo. Se le ocurrió que si le hablaba tranquilizadoramente ayudaría, así que dijo:

—Buen chico... — carraspeó suavemente para que no le temblara la voz y para evitar pensar en los destrozos que podían causarle esas tremendas mandíbulas —, Buen chico perrito... sigue comiendo, no te voy a hacer daño, solo quería acariciarte, no tienes que tener miedo chico... Buen perro, buen perro, Hocicos ¿No te importa que te ponga nombre verdad? Hocicos es un buen nombre para ti con lo que estás disfrutando de ese hueso ¿No crees?

Parecía que aquello surtía efecto, pues poco a poco el perro re fue relajando, y si bien aún podía notar como temblaba ligeramente bajo su mano, volvió a seguir comiendo. Vega movió ligeramente su mano, apenas rozándolo, y al ver que el perro no parecía tan afectado como antes, siguió hablándole suavemente y acariciándolo del mismo modo.

—Si que se te da bien esto, Vega — comentó en voz baja el señor Henley, que había estado observando toda la escena un poco más lejos y parecía más tenso que un resorte.

—Siempre he querido tener perros — respondió Vega, girando la cabeza hacia el carnicero —, pero mis padres no podían tener uno en casa. Aún así siempre se me han dado bien los animales.

—Ya veo — dijo el carnicero impresionado —. Bueno, siempre puedes preguntarles a tus tíos a ver si te dejan quedarte con tu nuevo amigo ¿no crees?

—Sí, eso estaría genial — Vega se incorporó lentamente —, pero ahora me tengo que ir a buscar a _Devon, _que luego he quedado en casa de los Wolpert.

—De acuerdo — dijo el carnicero sentándose junto a la puerta de la carnicería y encendiéndose un cigarro —, yo cuidaré de tu nuevo amigo hasta que vuelvas a pasar por aquí si quieres.

Vega le sonrió, acarició por última vez a Hocicos y se recolocó los cascos mientras el perro la miraba interrogante.

—Hasta luego Hocicos, sigue comiendo tranquilo que yo me tengo que ir — Vega saludó al carnicero con la mano —. ¡Adiós señor Henley!

Se encaminó rápidamente hacia el bosque. Había perdido mucho tiempo en la carnicería y tenía que encontrar a _Devon _cuanto antes si quería enviar el regalo. La senda que llevaba hacia el claro estaba bien cuidada y era bastante recta así que no tendría problemas para llegar allí rápidamente. Corrió hacia el claro, esperando que _Devon _estuviese por los alrededores.

Entonces notó como algo frío le tocaba la mano. Sobresaltada, pegó un salto hacia adelante mientras se giraba, desenvainando la varita del susto.

Delante de ella estaba Hocicos, resoplando de la carrera, con el hueso aún entre las fauces. Vega bajó la varita soltando todo el aire de golpe y la volvió a guardar mientras con la otra mano apagaba el walkman y se quitaba los cascos.

—Menudo susto me has dado, chico — dijo acariciándole la cabeza mientras se arrodillaba frente a él —, aunque me lo tengo merecido, por ir corriendo con la música a tope.

Aprovechó que estaba agachada para quitarse el walkman y meterlo en la mochila y sacar a su vez el paquetito de hígado que acababa de comprar.

—¿Me ayudas entonces? — le dijo al perro, que se sentó muy diligente y la miró con seriedad. Vega rió al verlo tan obediente —. Buscamos a un búho pardo dormilón que tiene que enviar una carta, si lo ves, avisame ¿vale?

Volvió a colgarse la mochila al hombro, y con Hocicos a su lado, entró en el claro y desplegó el paquetito de hígado crudo. Mientras Hocicos daba saltos y vueltas por el claro, haciéndola reír, Vega se llevó el índice y el pulgar a los labios y silbó fuerte para llamar a _Devon _y se sentó en el suelo a esperar. Sacó de la mochila la carta para Harry y el paquete con el regalo.

Hocicos se acercó a olisquearlo con curiosidad y miró a Vega, inclinando la cabeza mientras movía la cola de un lado a otro.

—Esto es un regalo para mi amigo Harry. Dentro de dos días es su cumpleaños y le he comprado un regalo alucinante para que se cuide de sus horribles tíos — Vega suspiró —, ojalá pudiese seguir viviendo en Little Winghings con él, o que él se viniese conmigo, porque los Dursley son lo peor de este mundo... El año pasado — comenzó a contar Vega al perro, que sentado parecía escucharla muy atentamente —, sus tíos pusieron barrotes en su ventana y pretendían tenerlo ahí encerrado siempre, pero yo con mi amigo Ron Weasley y sus hermanos Fred y George cogimos el Ford Aglia volador del señor Weasley y volamos hasta Privet Drive para derribar la reja de su ventana y conseguimos sacarlo de allí — Vega rió al recordarlo —. La cara de alucine del señor Dursley fue genial, aunque luego en casa de los Weasley, Ron, Fred y George se llevaron una buena bronca de su madre.

Iba a seguir hablando cuando por fin, de entre dos árboles al otro lado del claro emergió _Devon _y se posó junto al paquetito abierto de hígado que Vega había depositado frente a ella.

—Buenos días dormilón — dijo Vega mientras le acariciaba el plumaje—, te he traido este regalo de higaditos para que comas algo antes del viaje.

Vega enganchó la carta y el paquete en la pata del búho mientras este devoraba a picotazos los restos del papel en el que iba envuelta la carne. Seguidamente, alzó a _Devon _a la altura de su cabeza, apoyado en su brazo.

—Llevale esto a Harry cuanto antes. Pasado mañana es su cumpleaños y quiero que le llegue cuanto antes ¿vale? — Acarició por última vez la cabeza del búho y lo lanzó a volar — ¡Buen viaje!

Vega observó pensativamente como se alejaba durante unos instantes, frotándose los brazos inconscientemente mientras pensaba en la cara de alegría que pondría Harry al entender qué era su regalo. No había hablado con sus otros amigos, Ron y Hermione en todo el resto del verano, pero confiaba en que de un modo u otro consiguiesen hacerle llegar a Harry algún mensaje o regalo de cumpleaños también. No es que pensase que su regalo no fuese a ser suficiente, pero Harry se sentía increíblemente solo en Privet Drive, y cualquier cosa, aunque solo fuesen dos líneas en una carta, de parte de todos sus amigos le ayudarían a hacer pasar el resto del verano de mejor humor.

Vega se sentó en la fresca hierba y arrancó tres briznas que comenzó a trenzar distraídamente. No solo Harry era el que se sentía solo, después de todo, ella también estaba en cierto modo aislada en aquel pueblo, aunque la forma en que la trataban a ella difería por completo de como trataban a Harry. Vega se frotó las manos pensativa. Estaba contenta porque al final había conseguido enviar a tiempo su regalo, y debía darse prisa en llegar a casa de los Wolpert. Había quedado a las diez en punto con Nigel, y solo faltaba un cuarto de hora.

Sin embargo, había algo que incomodaba a Vega. No sabría decir exactamente que era. Tenía la misma sensación de angustia como cuando, estando sola en casa en mitad de la noche, oyese un ruido en la planta baja, mezclada con una sensación de peligro inminente que no sabía de donde salía.

Vega se incorporó de rodillas y miró a su alrededor. Hocicos seguía rechupando su hueso alegremente unos pasos detrás de ella. No parecía que sintiese nada malo, pero Vega no podía dejar de concentrarse en aquella sensación.

Tomó aire lentamente mientras escudriñaba entre los árboles que formaban el claro. No pudo ver nada fuera de lo normal bajo la ligera penumbra que se formaba bajo sus ramas, pero si que le pareció que el bosque estaba inusualmente tranquilo. Aguzó el oído, tratando de escuchar el habitual piar de los pájaros por la mañana, el ruido de alguna ardilla que rebuscaba bellotas para el invierno, algún búho molestado en su sueño... Solo el silencio le respondió.

Vega se puso en pie, sacando la varita de la camisa y soltó el aire, que había estado conteniendo hasta el momento. Para su sorpresa, una nube de vaho se formó frente a su boca. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del frío que hacía.

Que hiciese más frío en el bosque que en el pueblo era normal, por la humedad, pero aquel frío no era el frescor habitual que provocaba el rocío de la mañana en la vegetación del bosque. Era una gélida heladez que poco a poco se había ido extendiendo, congelando la humedad en las briznas de hierba del claro.

Vega se giró, tratando de abarcar con la vista lo máximo que pudiese en busca de algo peligroso que pudiese atacarlos. Entonces fue cuando se fijó en Hocicos. El perro negro había perdido su anterior despreocupación y había abandonado el hueso para, con el lomo completamente erizado y el rabo entre las patas, mirar a su alrededor enseñando los dientes.

Solo tenía clara una cosa: fuese lo que fuese lo que asustaba al perro, muy probablemente no era algo natural ni corriente. No le importaba que los brujos menores de edad tuviesen prohibido practicar la magia fuera de Hogwarts, si su vida corría peligro, Vega pensaba defenderse.

Trató de concentrarse para percibir que podía ser aquello que los acechaba mientras mandaba callar al perro. Era mejor que aquello que había en el bosque no se diese cuenta de que estaban allí. Procuró apartar de su mente la idea de que, probablemente si estaba allí, era porque ya los había detectado.

Vega intentó recordar algo que hubiese aprendido en el Colegio que pudiese servirle en aquel momento para protegerse, pero aparte de pensar en basiliscos y espadas de plata, pocas cosas le venían a la cabeza sobre defenderse de criaturas mágicas, y no disponía precisamente de una espada.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, concentrándose, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de conseguir percibir las energías del bosque, notó un fuerte tirón en el brazo. Dio un manotazo asustada para apartar aquello que la atacaba, pero solo era Hocicos, que mordía la manga de su camisa, tratando de tirar de ella.

—Dejame, no tengo tiempo para jugar — le dijo nerviosa, volviéndose a poner en guardia —. Hay algo peligroso aquí, y no sé si podré protegerte chico, deberías volver al pueblo.

El perro soltó un gañido lastimoso y gimió, pero siguió tirando de ella con insistencia. A pesar de ser solo un perro, era bastante grande y tenía mucha fuerza. Poco a poco había conseguido apartarla del centro del claro a tirones. Al final, Vega captó el mensaje.

—Vale, vale, vayámonos los dos, no hace falta que tires tanto Hocicos.

Pero entonces, Vega notó como el frio a su alrededor se intensificaba, y una sensación extraña, como de pinchazos, le recorría la espalda. La vista se le nubló ligeramente y se tambaleó. El movimiento hizo que uno de esos pinchazos dolorosos le atravesara la cabeza y soltó un gemido de dolor.

Un sonido aterrador, como si alguien aspirase aire con fuerza por la boca, la hizo girarse y vió como algo oscuro se movía entre los árboles, pero no consiguió ver qué era. Aguzó la vista, pero entonces Hocicos la mordió de la muñeca con fuerza y tiró de ella, rasgándole la manga. Estaba tan asustado que tenía todo el pelaje en punta y los ojos abiertos como si estuviese desquiciado. Vega captó el mensaje y comenzó a correr hacia la senda.

Sacudió la cabeza, a pesar del dolor, y decidió que fuese lo que fuese lo que había en el claro, no podría enfrentarse a ello. Corrió tanto como pudo, siguiendo el borrón negro que era el perro frente a ella.

Tenía que llegar a casa cuanto antes posible. Si iba hacia el pueblo, lo que fuese que la seguía podría atacar a los vecinos _muggles _y Vega no estaba dispuesta a poner en peligro a nadie.

Con la mente confundida por el dolor, que aumentaba más y más a cada segundo, daba gracias de que Hocicos fuese un perro tan grande y con el pelaje tan oscuro, porque podía distinguirlo perfectamente corriendo frente a ella, a pesar de que apenas podía fijarse en donde ponía los pies.

Corría todo lo que podía, pero aquella sensación se incrementaba cada vez más y más. Asustada, comprendió que cualquiera que fuese la criatura que la perseguía, parecía producir esa sensación. Probablemente para evitar que su presa escapara. Trató de apretar el paso aún más, pero la mochila con los libros le pesaba y cada vez le dolía más la cabeza y el cuerpo.

Era prácticamente insoportable, como si alguien estuviese revolviendo con una vara de hierro candente bajo su piel. Vega apretó con fuerza los dientes y corrió más rápido aún, decidida a no sucumbir al dolor y a llegar a casa sana y salva. Estiró los brazos para dejar caer la mochila en mitad del sendero y seguir corriendo sin su lastre. Sabía que no estaba muy lejos, apenas a unos veinte metros del río.

Vega reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para recorrer aquellos metros, a pesar de que la vista se le nublase tanto que no veía a dos metros delante de ella. Podía oír el agua corriendo frente a ella, pero alarmada, se fijó en que ya no conseguía ver a Hocicos.

Ese segundo de distracción, buscando al perro con la vista fue fatal. Vega se tropezó con una raíz que sobresalía en el sendero y cayó rodando por la cuesta que llevaba al riachuelo.

La caída rompió su concentración, y entonces una ola de dolor terrible la recorrió de arriba abajo, como si mil cuchillos al rojo vivo se le clavaran bajo la piel. La vista se le nubló por completo y la presa de sus dientes se aflojó. Gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y la vista se le tiño de rojo mientras, oculta entre sus gritos, podía oír una risa aguda y desquiciada y también una voz de hombre que no pudo identificar.

Mientras estaba sumida en aquella tortura, de pronto notó, más que vio, como algo cálido y brillante pasaba cerca de ella. Y así, sin más, todo terminó. El dolor desapareció y Vega volvió a ser consciente de lo que la rodeaba.

Se fijó entonces en que no estaba sola. Había un hombre arrodillado junto a ella que la sostenía por los hombros con una terrible expresión de preocupación. A su alrededor había más personas, pero eran desconocidos y Vega no les prestó atención.

—¿Remus?— alcanzó a farfullar con la voz ronca de gritar — ¿Que...? ¿Que ha pasado?

—Tranquila Vega, ya se ha marchado — dijo su padrino mientras recogía su varita en el bolsillo interno de la gabardina y la levantaba, con cierta dificultad, en sus brazos —. Vamos a casa, allí no se acercarán y necesitas beber algo caliente.

Vega asintió sin fuerzas. Puede que el dolor hubiese desaparecido, pero aún sufría de sus secuelas. La cabeza le zumbaba y le dolían los músculos. Sintió como algo cálido le recorría la sien y se llevó una mano a la cara. Estaba sangrando. Supuso que de la caída, aunque no le dolía nada.

Remus la llevó en brazos hasta la casa, escoltado por el grupo de brujos desconocidos. En cuanto abrió la puerta, oyó un grito de alivio que provenía de la cocina y enseguida las caras de tía Andrómeda y tío Ted aparecieron en su campo de visión.

—¿Estás bien Vega? — preguntó tío Ted, visiblemente alterado — ¿Que ha pasado?

—¿Donde estaba? — preguntó tía Andrómeda a Remus — ¿Le habéis cogido? — continuó, esta vez preguntando a los demás brujos.

—No estaba con él — respondió Remus mientras depositaba a Vega sobre el sofá —, pero los dementores debieron de confundirla, porque iban tras ella.

Tía Andrómeda se llevó las manos a la boca, con expresión de horror y tío Ted se acercó apresuradamente a las ventanas, para mirar fuera.

—No te preocupes, se han marchado a buscar por otra parte.

Vega se incorporó en el sofá lentamente, frotándose las sienes y miró a su alrededor. Lo primero en que se fijó es en que sus tíos y su padrino parecían increíblemente tensos y nerviosos. También vio que había más gente en casa, gente que no conocía, y que andaba de un lado a otro con ademán serio.

—Mmmm... vale — dijo Vega, sobresaltándolos a los tres —. Tengo preguntas...

Sus tíos y Remus se miraron unos a otros con el ceño fruncido. Tía Andrómeda se sentó en un sillón cansada y tío Ted se apoyó en el brazo del sillón a su lado. Remus se frotó la cara y se acercó a ella, arrodillándose junto al sofá. Antes de que pudiese hablar, Vega le interrumpió.

—¿Qué es exactamente un dementor, que ha sido esa sensación tan horrible y por qué me ha atacado a mi?

—Sí que es un buen montón de preguntas — trató de bromear Remus, con poco éxito. Estaba demasiado nervioso para bromear y cejó en sus intentos al ver que Vega fruncía el ceño —. Bien, de acuerdo. Los dementores son los guardianes de la prisión de Azkaban ¿Has oído hablar de ellos no?

—Sí, sé que es un dementor — asintió Vega, y añadió, tratando de no pensar mucho en ello — ¿Esa... esa sensación tan horrible, como si te estuviesen torturando, es la que producen normalmente?

—No — negó Remus —. Los dementores se alimentan del miedo, la angustia y los malos recuerdos. Aquello que sentiste fue tu peor recuerdo, que el dementor te hizo revivir.

—¿Mi peor recuerdo? — preguntó Vega confundida —, pues se ha debido confundir, porque, que yo sepa, nunca me he bañado en una piscina de agujas calentadas al rojo vivo...

—No, no se confunden. Un dementor te hará recordar tu peor recuerdo, incluso si tú misma no lo recuerdas — dijo Remus —. Puede que sea un recuerdo de cuando eras muy pequeña, incluso de cuando naciste.

—Vale. Es igual, no quiero pensar más en ello por el momento — zanjó Vega molesta —, eso ahora no importa. Lo que importa es: ¿Por qué había un dementor en el bosque cuando se supone que vigilan Azkaban, y por qué me perseguía a mí?

Remus bajó la mirada, entrelazando las manos y carraspeó incómodo.

—¿Por qué, Remus? — preguntó Vega inquisitiva.

El hombre alzó la vista y la miró con intensidad a los ojos.

—Vega... tu padre... Sirius... Ha escapado de Azkaban.


	4. Pequeña actualización

Hola, actu rápida.

Si, sigo viva. Si, voy a continuar la historia. Si, tengo un bloqueo del Cristo en como seguirla XDDD

Pero me esfuerzo, en serio.

He terminado los examenes relativamente bien, estos días seguiré escribiendo.

Como actualización, ha cambiado las imágenes, porque estos meses descubrí a una actriz y modelo, que la ví y pense: Dios santo, Vega en persona xD

Es Astrid Berges-Frisbey, y pienso que es clavada a como yo imagino a Vega, e incluso he ido recopilando imágenes de ella de jóven para los primeros libros xD

Ale, un saludo. Prometo que intentaré actualizar este mes.

Lawliet.


End file.
